Remember
by Sati Lotus
Summary: Godric and Eric have found a cottage.  Slash. Godric/ Eric.


**Summary:** Godric and Eric have found a cottage. PWP.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wished these two belonged to me. Unfortunately, True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and the SVM books belong to Charlaine Harris.

**Warning:** Explicit slash, bloodplay.

**Notes:** Set in the same universe as Fight on Undaunted, but you don't need to have read that.

**Remember**

_Pointless to keep this shirt_, Godric thought, frowning as he studied the blood spattered material. Three humans had contributed to the mess, three corpses now carefully hidden, three faces never to be seen by loving families again. Three faces he'd already forgotten.

There was only one face he cared about. One person he loved more than anything in the world.

Eric.

Who was no doubt cursing him because his Maker had commanded him to stay in the cottage they had commandeered and practice reading and writing in English.

Godric considered himself a patient teacher when it came to instructing his progeny in different languages, but Eric could be a stubborn pupil, grumbling that there ought to be a universal language – preferably the one he'd grown up with. Godric just ignored his complaining and made him continue his lessons.

Several yards from the little cottage, stolen from a woodsman who now rotted away, Godric paused, listening to make sure there was no-one around, though at this hour it was mostly pointless. Humans were asleep and the small house was deep in the forest. _Who would come here in the middle of the night_?

He glanced towards the hut. Truthfully, Godric disliked resting in a house, above ground in general. It was dangerous, the risk of being discovered was too great. Eric had not outgrown the trappings of a human life as Godric long ago had. _He probably never would_, Godric reflected. But he smiled. _Staying in a house makes Eric happy_. To Godric, that made it worth the danger.

Pushing the door open, his grin widened when Eric didn't even turn around. _Definitely still angry with me_. He wasn't troubled though, confident that he'd be forgiven.

There was only one room, with little furniture; a table with two chairs, a shelf with a few trinkets that Godric had no interest in, a hearth, and a chest. What Eric loved most was the bed, even though his feet hung over the end if he stretched out. To fit in it properly, he had to curl around Godric, which Godric didn't mind in the least.

Godric slid into the chair opposite his progeny, looking down at the parchment that Eric was writing on. He was meant to be rewording several pages in a history book that they had taken from a monastery. Godric had rewritten earlier pages in Greek, a language that Eric was already proficient in, and Eric was supposed to be creating new paragraphs to show he comprehended how the sentence structure worked. Tomorrow night he was to read what he'd written aloud.

A cursory glance proved that Eric understood how to write in English, which was good. _Speaking the words would be trickier_, Godric knew, _the accent has to be correct_. Humans were too suspicious of anything different, would be quick to chase and destroy them if they sounded unusual. _But if he applies himself, we'll be safe_.

"Deus," Godric said abruptly. Eric looked up, confused, and Godric continued. "Corpus bones." He remembered another. "Benedicite."

Eric raised an eyebrow and Godric laughed. "Curse words I overhead earlier tonight," he explained, grinning. "I thought you might find them useful." Eric laughed, putting his quill down, and with that, Godric knew he was forgiven.

Eric looked at Godric's shirt, his fangs extending slightly at the scent of the blood. "You'll need another shirt," he tutted. "You should be more careful with your clothes."

A centuries old argument between them. Godric rolled his eyes. "They are only clothes, my Child."

"Throw it in the fire," Eric snorted. He glanced down at the book in front of him, scowled, and sighed irritably. "I'm almost done with this page. Let me finish it."

Godric was amused, and admittedly a little surprised, that Eric would willingly finish his work. He got up, silently stripping off his shirt, quickly using it to wipe the drying blood off his chest, and tossed it into the fire. He watched the rough fabric blacken and crumble into ashes. He heard the quill scratching at the parchment, but didn't want to sit at the table again, leery of distracting Eric from his task. Instead he wandered over to the shelf to inspect the items the previous owner kept there.

A bowl, spoon, mug, knife... _All dull, human things_. He went over to the chest, taking care to open it quietly. He blinked in surprise. The chest held a blanket and a fiddle. _I would not have thought a peasant living in the woods would have something like this_.

He picked it up, studying it with mild interest, running a finger over the strings, but he had no intention of trying to play it. While he could master any instrument - any skill came with enough practice - Godric had discovered centuries ago that he had no true talent for music. And he sang about as well as Eric did – which was like a crow. But Eric was very gifted with a flute. Godric could listen to him play for hours.

"Finished," Eric announced proudly. Godric put the fiddle back in the chest and went over to him. He didn't look at Eric's work, wouldn't look at it until tomorrow night and Eric knew that. Instead he looked at the stolen book.

"A complete history of the world," Godric scoffed at the title. "How quickly mortals forget." He pointed to a paragraph that described a war, disgusted. "This never even _happened_. They cannot even get their own past right."

"Then all I've written is nonsense?" Eric huffed, irritated, and Godric realised that this part of the book was about a time that had happened centuries before Eric had been born.

Godric frowned. He'd not paid much attention to the book, only translating the parts he thought Eric would enjoy reading about. Clearly he should have read ahead when instructing Eric on what to do.

"It appears so," he apologised. "But I can tell you what really took place." He shrugged. "History can only be lived. Not remembered."

"How do you know that you remember it correctly?" Eric glanced at him, raised an eyebrow. Sceptical about the offer. "It's human history, after all. You don't care about them."

Godric thought of the three humans he'd killed only hours earlier, how he couldn't even recall their faces. _They are_ o_nly humans; weak, feeble creatures, destined to die by my fangs_. Everything else though...

"I remember all that has ever happened to me since I became a vampire," Godric said firmly. He had done so much, seen so much before Eric had come into his life. "It is how I have survived so long."

_But why think of the times before Eric_? He smiled, kissed the nape of Eric's neck. "I remember every second I have spent with you," he whispered. "Is that enough?"

Eric turned his head slightly, his cheek brushing Godric's, and appeared to realise that he'd finished his lesson and that a half naked Godric was standing behind him. Godric saw the stirrings of lust in the blue depths of Eric's eyes.

"Every second?" Eric repeated.

Godric nodded. "Yes." His voice was husky now, responding to the desire he sensed in his progeny. His fingers stroked the back of Eric's neck, moving slowly up and down, not lower than his shoulders, but gradually climbing higher into his soft, blonde hair, letting his nails dig into Eric's scalp.

Eric's eyes partly closed as he became lost in the sensation and Godric was tempted to stop, wanting to properly see the colour of Eric's eyes, a blue that reminded him of the early evening sky. Except more beautiful.

After seeing thousands of humans, Godric sometimes thought he had trouble appraising beauty in them. A middle aged woman's face that was covered in scars was as interesting to him as a youthful girl's with rosy lips or a young man already going bald.

But he knew Eric was beautiful, in nature and in body.

Godric avoided his own reflection, not wanting to see how white his skin had gotten, how it made his bronze-brown hair stand out even more. He did not want to see how his grey eyes looked in his permanently young face. Unnaturally old eyes that unnerved the humans that unwittingly doomed themselves when they came up to him, wanting his attention. Eyes that made them focus on other parts of his face as they spoke to him, his ears, nose, mouth.

Only Eric could withstand his gaze.

He rubbed his smooth cheek against the bristles on Eric's cheek, smiling at their scratchy familiarity, and lowered his mouth to Eric's, running his tongue over Eric's lower lip before gently sucking on it. Eric's mouth pressed back against his. He felt his fangs slide down a little, already wanting to bite, but he held them back

Eric twisted in the chair, trying to get closer, reaching out to catch Godric, but in doing so, Godric's hand slipped away from the back of his head. The skin on Godric's hand seemed to miss the soft warmth of Eric's hair. So he brought both hands up to cradle Eric's head, now able to twine his fingers through Eric's hair, tugging slightly.

Eric sighed against his lips and the soft stirring of air between them allowed Godric the opportunity to slip his tongue into Eric's mouth. Eric's mouth was wet and warm, though slightly cooler than a human's. Far stronger though, the tongue that caressed Godric's might have bruised a human, but for Godric, it was not enough. But he kept their kisses gentle.

As he felt Eric's hands sliding slowly up his bare arms, massaging the supernaturally strong limbs, Godric's mouth slowed, his eyes drifting shut as he enjoyed the sensation. When Eric's hands reached his shoulders, stopping, holding him in place, Godric pulled his mouth away, wanting to protest. Wanting Eric to touch his arms more.

"The bed?" Eric suggested softly. His fangs grazed Godric's lips. "Or by the fire?"

Eric preferred the softness of a bed while Godric liked to sprawl on the floor. Godric tightened his grip on Eric's hair. "Both." He let go.

Eric's eyes brightened as Godric pulled him down beside the hearth. The flames cast shadows over Eric's elegant features, bathed his face in orange light that was a poor imitation of sunlight, or what Godric remembered of sunlight anyway.

He straddled Eric, considering what to do. Lacking Godric's patience, Eric went to pull off his shirt, to catch up with his shirtless Maker, but Godric stopped him, a hand against his chest. "Wait."

Eric obeyed, somewhat grudgingly, lying back down and looking up at Godric expectantly. Ready to find out what Godric wanted them to do. Godric looked him over, trying to decide what he wanted and trying to figure out what Eric wanted. Watching Eric's fingers twitch with impatience and feeling his hips jerk slightly beneath him, Godric made up his mind.

He leaned over. "Slowly," Godric whispered in his ear. "I want to savour every second."

Eric shivered. "I thought you did that anyway?" Godric kissed his neck and didn't reply.

He moved downwards, balancing his weight on Eric's legs, and pushed the hem of Eric's shirt up, exposing his pale stomach and gently pressed his lips against the cool skin. The delicate contact made Eric gasp and shiver again.

After centuries, decades, years, weeks, and nights as lovers, every inch of Eric's body was familiar to him... and yet as Godric tenderly kissed Eric's stomach, it seemed new again. He dipped his tongue into Eric's bellybutton, smiling as Eric squirmed, ticklish there.

From this position, his could feel Eric's cock against his bare chest. Godric pressed against it, able to feel how hard Eric was through his trousers, but he didn't remove the rest of Eric's clothes, or his own. _Not yet_.

Instead, Godric nudged Eric's shirt up higher, the material bunching up under Eric's arms, barely revealing his nipples. He continued his gentle kisses, his lips touching every bit of Eric's skin. There was a small scar on Eric's right side, just over his ribs, close to his back. He didn't know or care how Eric had gotten the scar, but it made him no less beautiful. Godric rolled Eric onto his side a little and ran his tongue along the raised, pink mark. Eric shuddered, his hands balling into fists.

"Godric..."

"Hush." But he pulled back and carefully removed Eric's shirt, taking care not to damage it, knowing that Eric disliked having his clothes ruined. His vain Child.

He pressed kisses to Eric's bared chest, lingering at the juncture of his arm and chest, drawing breaths of the scent that was inherently Eric. There was nothing for Godric to compare it to; every other odour in the world was magnified to him, so when he did take in Eric's scent, that was all there was.

His lips moved against Eric's shoulder and he let his fangs slide down. The kisses he left down Eric's right arm had tiny pink indents, but none broke the skin.

Then he reached Eric's wrist. He paused, his eyes captivated by the blue veins just visible beneath the pale skin, throbbing with blood despite the fact that Eric's heart did not beat. One of the great mysteries of their existence. He tore his gaze away to look at Eric's face and saw him gazing back at him, waiting, his blue eyes darkened with passion.

He licked Eric's wrist and keeping his grey eyes focused on Eric's blue ones, he thrust his fangs into Eric's flesh. Eric gasped loudly, arching off the floor, his chest pressing against Godric's as he listened to Godric suck just as loudly, his Maker's eyes never leaving his.

Godric drank slowly, intoxicated by Eric's blood, had known from that first bite centuries ago that there was nothing in the world that tasted better that his Child's blood. He trembled as the blood filled his mouth, their bond allowing him to sense Eric's desire, his love. That made him pause, awed by the intensity, and blood overflowed from the corners of his mouth, spilling down his chin, trickling down his neck.

He let go, but it wasn't reluctantly. There were other parts of Eric's body waiting for his fangs to bite. He kissed his way back up Eric's arm, leaving bloody marks as he did so, though they trailed off by the time he reached Eric's shoulder. He propped himself up. _Where to bite next_?

A decision made, his mouth closed over Eric's left nipple, his fangs sinking in either side of the hard nub. Godric licked and sucked, his hands on Eric's shoulders to hold him down, though after a minute he had to move them to Eric's elbows so Eric couldn't touch him. _Not that, not yet_.

Though considering how much he wanted Eric to touch him, it seemed incredibly stupid, but he would not be rushed. He withdrew his fangs and moved to the other nipple, biting hard, and licking and sucking once more.

Held down, Eric could only writhe, absorbed with the feeling of Godric's fangs in his chest, the sound of loud sucking and gulping, the strong fingers pressing into the skin of his arms. But eventually Godric could feel the frustration began to build within his progeny as well.

"Please," Eric rasped.

Though normally immune to pleading of any sort, even from Eric, Godric acquiesced. He released Eric's arms, closing his eyes partly as he allowed Eric to run his fingers over his face, through his hair. After a few minutes he began kissing his way back down Eric's chest and stomach, and then he slowly undid Eric's belt and gently tugged Eric's pants off. Finally freed, Eric gasped in relief.

"Yours?" he whispered.

Purposefully ignoring Eric's cock, Godric nuzzled the inside of his thigh, licking and kissing gently. "Soon." His nails ran slowly up and down Eric's legs.

Eric shivered with each lick. Godric lifted his head when he heard Eric fumbled for the pouch attached to his belt. He watched at Eric withdrew a small bottle of oil, pushing it towards him. He didn't take it, unswayed by Eric's obvious impatience.

Partly because he wanted to, partly to be obnoxious, and partly to remind Eric who was in charge, he began kissing his way up Eric's torso, smiling against Eric's skin at his groan of frustration. His hands roamed over Eric's chest and arms lightly, soothingly, and Eric shivered and trembled. He paused on Eric's neck, debating whether to bite, but ultimately decided he wanted to taste Eric's mouth more.

Despite his eagerness for more, Eric responded to Godric's kiss hungrily, his fangs cutting Godric's lips as their tongue tangled together and Godric's did the same. Blood filled their mouths, their fingers twisting in each other's hair, pulling the other closer.

When Eric began to grind against Godric, his Maker let go of his mouth, and his lips trailed down to the spot just behind Eric's ear. He licked and kissed, slowly, and then he moved down Eric's neck.

He buried his fangs in Eric's throat, holding Eric tight, his incredible strength holding Eric down as he arched up against him. When he pulled away, he let Eric lick the blood off his face.

Even though he hadn't come yet, Eric's eyes were dazed. Godric smiled. He nudged Eric's cheek with his nose. "Now," he whispered, "you can remove them." As Eric's shaky hands reached out, he added, "Slowly, my Child."

Obediently, Eric gradually removed Godric's remaining clothes, but as he sat back, perhaps on purpose, perhaps accidently, his fingers brushed along Godric's hard cock. Godric gasped, his fangs scraping Eric's shoulder.

Godric shut his eyes, willing his body to obey him. When he was with Eric, he was rarely able to control his lust. After a few minutes he opened them and picked up the small vial of oil. "Lie back," he ordered. Eric half complied, propping himself up on his elbows. Godric didn't insist.

Godric slowly pushed a finger in, smiling as Eric moaned, his head tilting back in pleasure. His other hand ran lightly over Eric's thigh, his stomach, his chest, reaching up to squeeze a nipple, and all the while his finger moved slowly.

His hand moved down to rest on Eric's hip. When he added another finger, Eric arched up, but Godric's strong hand held him down. Godric kept still, letting Eric relax. When Eric lay back, just as he'd been told to do in the first place, Godric closed his mouth over his cock.

Eric groaned and Godric ran his tongue up and down, sucking gently and then began to move his fingers again. When Godric slid in a third finger, his other hand cupped Eric firmly. Eric writhed as Godric began to suck harder though he still moved slowly. _Always slowly_.

But eventually Godric's own desire became to get the better of him, as it always did when he was with Eric. He withdrew his fingers and let go, though he smiled at Eric's protests. He stretched out beside Eric and kissed his neck. "I want you on top of me."

Eric nodded and straddled his Maker. Kissing him softly, Godric's hand on his waist to steady him, Eric cautiously eased himself down onto Godric's cock. Despite his slowness, he trembled, nearly overcome by the sensation of Godric inside him.

Godric caught his hands, interlacing their fingers. He pulled Eric down, grateful that Eric's height allowed him to do this. His kissed his progeny gently, distracting him. After a few minutes, Eric seemed calmer. Godric kissed Eric's cheek and began to thrust upwards, gasping as Eric rocked slowly and clenched around him.

He held Eric's fingers tight, his nails digging in, nearly drawing blood, refusing to let go, moaning along with Eric as they became lost in their steady rhythm. Eric pressed his forehead against Godric's, blue eyes locked on grey.

"I love you," Eric whispered.

Godric sank his fangs into Eric's throat, blood filling his mouth, once more intoxicated by the pure taste of Eric. He gave a sharp, final thrust, and shuddered hard.

Spent, Godric slumped back, numb with pleasure. He groaned as Eric slowly slid off him, a soft protest. His eyes snapped open in surprise as Eric pulled him to his feet. He very nearly scowled. His body shook, protesting at the too soon movements. Eric kissed him.

"The bed," Eric reminded him and Godric nodded, trying not to stumble as he allowed his progeny to lead him along. He raised an eyebrow when Eric said bossily, "Lie on your stomach."

Eric got behind him and then kissed his shoulder. "Will you be comfortable if I don't use my fingers?" he asked hesitantly, stroking Godric's arm.

Oddly amused, Godric rubbed his cheek against Eric's. "Yes."

Very, very slowly, Eric entered him. He'd slicked himself with the oil and sure enough, he didn't hurt Godric. Godric sighed in pleasure, pressing back against him.

Eric gasped, his fingers digging into Godric's hips to still him. "Careful!"

Eric didn't move, just held Godric by the hips. Godric began to wonder if he was going to do anything at all.

Then Eric's tongue began to trail along the tattoo on Godric's back. Eric's tongue moved slowly downwards, he was obviously hunching over to lick all over the black lines. Each lick and kiss was full of tenderness.

Godric trembled, his grey eyes wide. In all his long life, no-one had ever done this to him before. Tentatively, he arched his back and Eric's mouth and tongue pressed down, not straying from the tattoo. Godric realised he was hard again, amazed that something so simple could be so intimate and arousing.

Eric's mouth moved back up the tattoo and his hands slid down Godric's arms. Their fingers twisted together again. Godric looked over his shoulder, willing Eric to kiss him or bite him, he didn't care which.

Reaching the top of the reptile tattoo, its meaning never explained, Eric looked into Godric's eyes and Godric felt trapped by them. He swallowed heavily.

"I love you," Godric whispered hoarsely. Those three words could never express what he truly felt. They were too small and what he felt seemed infinite.

Eric kissed him, soft and sweet. He lowered his mouth to the curve of Godric's neck and bit with all his might. He gave a fierce thrust, sending shivers of pleasure through Godric's body, but then moved slower as he ravenously sucked from the wound.

Lost in the sensation, Godric moaned, pressing back against him, his fingers twisted with Eric's so tightly they threatened to break. He became vaguely aware of the familiar tensing deep within, everything growing tighter, the pleasure that seemed to verge on pain.

Eric's hand grasped him, stroking, and Godric cried out. Eric shuddered violently along with him. He slumped against Godric's back and Godric collapsed against the bed.

Godric shivered as Eric pulled out of him, languidly rolling him over to kiss him again. Godric licked the blood off his face and Eric did the same.

"Always," Eric whispered, running his fingers along the tattoo on Godric's chest.

Godric smiled. "And forever." He smoothed the tangles in Eric's blonde hair.

Rubbing his nose against Godric's, Eric suddenly smiled deviously. "So will you remember _that_?"

Godric just snorted.

o0o0o

End


End file.
